L'imparfait
by Piinky-Giirl
Summary: Mon père veut que je sois parfait. À l'école, mes amis... Même mon attitude doit être impécable! Le seul problème? Je suis homo. Ce que mon père verra sûrement comme un défaut... Quand je lui dirai. Itachi POV, Yaoi, lemon, SchoolFic, OOC et autre!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Piinky-Giirl.

Couples : Euhh… Bon. Les couples ne seront pas en ordre pour que la surprise ne soit pas gâchée ! Pour sûr ça commencera avec du **Itachi/Hidan**. Il y aura du **Kakashi/Deidara**, du **Itachi/Deidara**… Du **Itachi/Naruto** aussi ! Du **Pain/Konan** et, éventuellement, du **Kakuzu/Hidan**… J'espère que je n'en oublie pas… Sinon je les rajouterai lorsque je le remarquerai !

Genre : **Schoolfic**, **UA**, **OOC**, **Romance**, **Angst**, **Yaoi** et un peu d'**Hétéro** !

Disclamair : Bah… Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...

L'imparfait. _(Le chapitre sera un peu étrange… Mais c'est le temps que l'histoire entre en jeu, d'accord ? n.n)_

-Itachi ?

Mon copain me fit sortir de ma rêverie.

-Oui, Hidan ?

-Ça va ?

-Oui… Je me pose seulement des questions…

-Encore sur comment dire à ton putain de père qu'on sort ensemble ?

Oui… Hidan parle comme ça. Toujours. Mais il a le droit, et, personnellement, ça ne me fait rien.

-Oui… Je me demande comment mon « putain » de père va réagir.

En vérité, moi et Hidan sortons ensemble depuis un mois. C'est lui qui m'a fait remarquer que j'étais attiré par les garçons. Cependant, le seul et unique problème est mon père il veut que je sois parfait. Imaginez s'il apprennait que je suis homosexuel…

Hidan déposa une de ses mains sur mon genou, l'autre sur le volant de sa voiture. Il me conduit à l'école chaque matin, mon père étant déjà partit au boulot à l'heure où il vient me prendre. De plus, c'est mieux comme ça, parce que puisqu'il est en terminale et moi en première, nous ne nous voyons pas beaucoup pendant la journée.

-Pense pas trop à ça… Sinon tu vas gâcher ta journée, merde !

Je souris; Hidan peut toujours me remonter le moral en un clin d'œil !

-T'as raison… Voilà ! Oublié !

En fait, je me forcerai à essayer de l'oublier… simplement pour faire plaisir à mon copain !

L'automobile s'arrêta dans le stationnement déjà remplit de voitures.

La torture commencerait bientôt… Je suis un vrai génie pour tout ce qui concerne l'école, mais je déteste tout ce qui vient avec pour mourir !

Hidan ouvrit la portière de son côté et je l'imitai, sortant du véhicule.

La voiture de mon copain est banale : grise. Je n'ai vraiment rien à ajouter sinon qu'elle est en bon état.

Je pris mon sac à dos et alla rejoindre Hidan de l'autre côté de la voiture.

Hidan prit mon menton entre ses doigts et m'embrassa pleinement sur la bouche.

-Bonne journée.

Hidan m'offrit un sourire avant de me quitter pour la matinée. Peut-être qu'il viendrait me voir à la pose du déjeuner…

Je me retournai et chercha ma bande d'amis des yeux. Habituellement, nous nous retrouvons à côté du grand arbre, près de l'entrée principale de l'école. Mais aujourd'hui, personne n'y est.

Je cherchai encore un peu avant d'apercevoir un blond me faire de grands signes du bras.

Je reconnu Deidara et le rejoignis à grands pas.

Il m'offrit un grand sourire.

-Salut !

-Salut. T'es le seul d'arrivé ?

-Ouais… J'me demande où sont les autres…

Les autres, ce sont Sasori, Zet et Su. À nous cinq, on forme une petite bande qui ne se lâche pas depuis le CM2.

-Je ne les ai pas vus non plus…

Deidara haussa les épaules.

-Ils ne devraient pas tarder.

En effet, une voix attira mon attention.

-Salut, vous !

Deidara offrit un grand sourire au roux qui venait d'arriver.

-Salut Sasori ! n.n

Le roux hocha simplement la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

Au loin, deux silhouettes s'approchaient main dans la main. Je levai le bras et fit un léger mouvement de la main. Zet et Su me remarquèrent immédiatement et s'approchèrent.

Su est une fille lumineuse, elle a les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus, la peau plutôt pâle et en plus de tout ça, c'est une des filles les plus mignonnes de l'école.

Tant qu'à Zet, il est difficile de croire qu'il est le jumeau de Su. Il est totalement l'opposé de sa sœur; il a les cheveux noirs, les yeux bruns et la peau foncée. Su et son frère sont toujours ensemble et se tiennent toujours, mais alors là tout le temps, la main. C'est à peine s'ils ne vont pas aux toilettes ensemble.

Arrivés à ma hauteur, Su me salua.

-Salut, 'Tachi !

Oui, 'Tachi. Car après Deidara, c'est Su qui a le mieux pris mon homosexualité.

Oui, après Deidara. Lorsque je lui ai annoncé, il n'a même pas eu l'air surpris. Il a même dit : « Je le savais déjà. »

Pourtant, ce n'est pas parce que je n'avais jamais eu de petite copine que j'étais nécessairement homo. Prenez exemple sur Deidara : il a 15 ans (puisque son anniversaire est en mai) et n'a jamais eu de copine. Pourtant, il est très hétéro !

Tant qu'à Sasori et Zet, ils étaient un peu mal à l'aise par rapport à mon homosexualité. Peut-être qu'ils avaient peur que je les aime… Je n'en sais toujours rien ! Malgré tout, la situation s'est arrangée et tout est redevenu comme avant.

Je fis la bise à Su.

-Bonjour !

En me reculant, je donnai une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Zet qui me sourit en retour. Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un qui s'exprime beaucoup…

Mais soudain, un cri retentit.

-ATTENTION LÀ-BAS!

La source du cri était inconnue, mais la destination du ballon qui l'avait suivi était claire… Su se le prit en pleine tête.

-AÏEUH !

La merde venait de commencer… Celui qui avait lancé ce ballon allait amèrement le regretter… Zet allait le lui faire regretter. Et puis-je ajouter qu'il est assez bien bâtit ? Disons que je ne voudrais pas être confronté à lui.

Zet regarda sa sœur avec une teinte de colère dans le regard.

-Ça va ?

Su releva un peu la tête et sourit.

-Oui, oui.

Cependant, Zet regardait déjà autour de lui, cherchant le coupable. Le garçon se montra bientôt, arrivant en courant.

Sasori secoua la tête.

-Ça va finir comme l'autre jour…

Deidara renchérit.

-Ça sera pas joli…

Le garçon s'approchait toujours alors que je le reconnu subitement. Il vient souvent à la maison ! Sasuke l'invite presqu'à chaque week-end… Mais son nom m'échappe, je n'arrive jamais à le retenir… Pourtant, son père et le miens sont très proches. Le seul détail qui me venait à l'esprit est qu'il est le capitaine de l'équipe de foot du lycée, ce qui explique le ballon.

Arrivé en face de Zet, il se pencha et ramassa le ballon qui traînait sur le sol.

-Pardon.

Zet le regarda d'un air sévère. Je me mis sur mes gardes; la dernière fois, il avait carrément sauté sur le mec qui avait fait la même triste erreur.

Su tenait le bras de son frère, soit pour faire comme à son habitude, soit pour l'empêcher d'attaquer le garçon qui semblait déjà très mal à l'aise.

Mais Zet fit quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible.

-T'avise pas de recommencer, idiot.

Il ne l'avait même pas touché ! Miracle !

L'ami blond de mon petit frère partit en courant, le ballon entre les mains.

Su écarquilla les yeux.

-Zet… Tu n'as même pas touché à un seul de ses cheveux !

Zet regarda sa sœur avec un sourcil arqué.

-Tu aurais préféré que je le tabasse ?

-Non ! Surtout pas… Mais c'est surprenant que tu ne l'aies pas tué…

Soudain, une illumination m'envahit.

-Naruto ! C'est ça !

Deidara me regarda, un air d'incompréhension au visage.

-Mais de quoi tu parles, Itachi ?

-Le nom du mec. C'est un ami de la famille, Sasuke l'invite souvent à la maison… Mais ça n'a aucune importance.

Zet avait repris la main de Su lorsque la cloche sonna et que le groupe se sépara. Je partis avec Deidara alors que Sasori partit avec Zet et Su.

xXxXx

**Dans le prochain chapitre !**

« Uchiwa ! Sortez de la classe immédiatement ! »

_**Une review ? (Je répondrai à chacune d'entre elles !)**_

_Piinky_ : Je tiens à soulignez un évènement spécial aujourd'hui en ce 5 mai !

_Itachi_ : Quelle connerie encore ?

_Piinky_ : Pas une connerie ! L'anniversaire de ton meilleur ami !

_Deidara_ : Comment tu peux oublier ça ? T.T

_Itachi_ : Je n'ai pas oublié… J'ai simplement… Je ne te l'ai simplement pas souhaité...? n.n'

_Piinky_ : Joyeux anniversaire Dei-dei ! =D


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Piinky-Giirl.

Couples : Euhh… Bon. Les couples ne seront pas en ordre pour que la surprise ne soit pas gâchée ! Pour sûr ça commencera avec du **Itachi/Hidan**. Il y aura du **Kakashi/Deidara**, du **Itachi/Deidara**… Du **Itachi/Naruto** aussi ! Du **Pain/Konan** et, éventuellement, du **Kakuzu/Hidan**… J'espère que je n'en oublie pas… Sinon je les rajouterai lorsque je le remarquerai !

Genre : **Schoolfic**, **UA**, **OOC**, **Romance**, **Angst**, **Yaoi** et un peu d'**Hétéro** !

Disclamair : Bah… Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...

L'imparfait chapitre 2.

Zet avait repris la main de Su quand la cloche sonna et que le groupe se sépara. Je partis avec Deidara tandis que Sasori partit avec Zet et Su.

Deidara et moi sommes dans la même classe, mais les autres sont ensembles dans une deuxième.

Ce matin, nous commençons en mathématiques avec Iruka-sensei, c'est pourquoi moi et Deidara entrâmes dans notre classe et s'assîmes à nos places habituelles, soit un à côté de l'autre.

Son nom étant Yamanaka et le mien Uchiwa, nous sommes souvent assis côte à côte.

-Itachi, tu as prévu quelque chose ce week-end ?

En effet, c'est vendredi et une certaine excitation règne dans l'air.

-Pas vraiment, sinon m'emmerder royalement.

-Tu pourrais venir chez moi, tu crois ?

Deidara triturait le rebord de son chandail nerveusement tout en parlant.

J'haussai un sourcil.

-Bah ouais. mais je peux savoir pourquoi t'es nerveux là ?

Mon ami blond soupira, puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la cloche sonna pour annoncer le début des cours.

Cependant, chose étrange, Iruka-sensei n'était toujours pas arrivé.

Deidara continua donc son explication.

-Ino invite sa bande d'amies…

Ino est la sœur de Deidara et simplement à m'imaginer le comportement de ses amies, j'ai des frissons dans le dos.

-Mais ça ne fera pas trop de personnes pour ton père ?

-Justement, mon père s'absente pour toute la durée du week-end.

J'hochai la tête.

-D'accord… Mais combien de filles il va y avoir ?

-Si on compte ma sœur, quatre.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas être seul !

Deidara se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

-T'es certain que ça sera d'accord avec tes parents ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais n'en eu pas la chance; Iruka-sensei entra dans la classe en courant.

-Désolé pour mon retard, groupe !

Quelques élèves rirent tandis que d'autres sourirent simplement; il n'était pas rare que notre professeur arrive en retard.

Iruka-sensei se racla la gorge en plaçant ses livres sur son bureau à l'avant de la classe.

-Bon… Commençons !

Je n'écoutais déjà plus quand je sortis une feuille de papier où j'écrivis :

« -Tu sais bien que mes parents se foutent de moi… »

Je passai la feuille à Deidara qui gribouilla dessus à son tour.

« -Dit pas ça, voyons ! »

« -Ils veulent seulement que je sois parfait. »

« -C'est signe qu'ils t'aiment… »

Puis quelqu'un se racla la gorge.

-Monsieur Uchiwa, pourriez-vous m'apporter cette feuille ?

J'inspirai très calmement.

-C'est une page de mes notes, monsieur.

-Pourriez-vous m'en lire une partie, dans ce cas ?

Iruka-sensei sourit narquoisement, certain de m'avoir pris la main dans le sac.

Je hochai la tête et récitai une formule plutôt compliquée que mon père, en tant que mathématicien accompli, m'avait forcé à mémoriser.

Iruka-sensei écarquilla les yeux.

-B… Bien…

Puis il se reconcentra sur ses cours.

-Bien joué !

Deidara me regardait avec un grand sourire.

J'haussai un sourcil.

-Pourquoi t'es aussi heureux aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai pas le droit ?

-VOUDRIEZ-VOUS SUIVRE LE COURS ?

Iruka-sensei venait de hurler et il était visiblement très ennuyé.

Deidara baissa la tête et s'excusa. Moi, je gardai la même expression sur mon visage: une expression ennuyée.

Je vis le visage de mon professeur tourner du rouge au rouge foncé. Il avait visiblement prit mon expression pour une provocation…

-Uchiwa ! Sortez de la classe immédiatement !

Je pris mes choses sans broncher et me dirigeai vers la porte sous le rire de certaines filles.

Oui, des filles. Car malgré mon homosexualité, plusieurs filles m'aiment ou me trouvent _mignon _(pour ne pas dire _sexy_). Et c'est la même histoire pour mon petit frère… Pas qu'il est homo ! Mais il est aussi populaire que moi auprès des filles.

Je pris la poignée de porte en main et la tournai pour ouvrir la porte.

Je sortis dans le corridor et refermai la porte derrière moi.

Puis quelqu'un dans le corridor m'interpela.

-Que faites-vous à l'extérieur de votre classe, Itachi ?

xXxXx

**Dans le prochain chapitre !**

« -Tu veux te battre, chochotte ? »

_**Une review ? (Je répondrai à chacune d'entre elle !)**_

_Piinky _: Humm… C'est court…

_Itachi_ : Oui… En effet.

_Piinky_ : Pardon… T.T J'ai du faire la transition de feuilles quadrillées à feuilles lignées.

_Itachi_ : Et alors ? ô.o

_Piinky_ : Disons qu'il y a moins de mots qui s'écrivent sur une feuille lignée… Donc en cinq pages, j'en ai écrit moins.

_Itachi_ : Humm… Fait mieux la prochaine fois.

_Piinky_ : Oui ! Le prochain chapitre fait sept pages à la main ! n.n

_Deidara_ : J'suis maintenant majeur ! HA HA HA !


	3. Chapter 3

ouiAuteur : Piinky-Giirl.

Couples : Euhh… Bon. Les couples ne seront pas en ordre pour que la surprise ne soit pas gâchée ! Pour sûr ça commencera avec du **Itachi/Hidan**. Il y aura du **Kakashi/Deidara**, du **Itachi/Deidara**… Du **Itachi/Naruto** aussi ! Du **Pain/Konan** et, éventuellement, du **Kakuzu/Hidan**… J'espère que je n'en oublie pas… Sinon je les rajouterai lorsque je le remarquerai !

Genre : **Schoolfic**, **UA**, **OOC**, **Romance**, **Angst**, **Yaoi** et un peu d'**Hétéro** !

Disclamair : Bah… Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...

Note : Le nom de famille du père de Naruto est en fait Namikaze, mais j'ai mis Uzumaki ici.

L'imparfait chapitre 3.

Quelqu'un dans le corridor m'interpella.

-Que faites-vous à l'extérieur de votre classe, Itachi ?

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

-Je vous ai déjà dit de me tutoyer, Uzumaki-san.

Le grand blond sourit à son tour.

-Appelle-moi Minato, s'il te plait.

-D'accord, Minato-san.

Minato est le directeur de l'école et aussi un bon ami de ma famille.

- Que fais-tu hors de ta classe ?

-Je me suis fait sortir.

-Oh. Et pourquoi ?

Je fis la même mine ennuyée que plus tôt, en classe.

-Pour ça.

-Voyons ! On ne peut pas sortir un Uchiwa pour ça ! C'est leur expression culte !

Un léger rire s'échappa de mes lèvres.

-Allez expliquer ça à Iruka-sensei…

-J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai une réunion…

Minato regarda sa montre.

-Maintenant, justement ! À plus tard !

Puis mon directeur s'éclipsa… Ce qui me fit penser à Naruto, son fils. Ils se ressemblent tellement dans leurs manières d'être et physiquement; impossible de nier leur lien !

En attendant la cloche, je m'assis par terre. Rester debout pendant une autre heure aurait été long.

Cependant, cette heure passa beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru et Deidara vint vite me rejoindre à l'extérieur de la classe.

Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux avant de s'adresser à moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a ensuite ?

-Français.

Deidara soupira lourdement puis j'arquai un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'crois que Kakashi-sensei m'en veut…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

-Il me fixe souvent durant les cours…

-Je ne crois pas qu'il t'en veuille, Deidara.

-J'me demande quand même pourquoi il agit comme ça…

Deidara adopta un air songeur et rentra dans notre classe où je le suivis sans un seul mot.

Une fois entrés dans la classe, je remarquai bien que Kakashi-sensei fixait Deidara. Cependant, ce n'était pas de la haine, ni de la colère… J'avais déjà vu un regard comme celui-ci quelque part, mais, pour l'instant, ça m'échappait.

La cloche du début des cours sonna et le vrai supplice commença. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer à quoi sert d'apprendre qu'est-ce qu'un complément du nom ? Ou encore savoir qu'est-ce qu'un alexandrin ?

Mais selon mon père, même s'il est mathématicien, tout ça est de la plus haute importance !

Enfin, le cours de français, puis celui d'après, passèrent en coup de vent; c'était finalement l'heure du déjeuner !

Notre groupe se rejoint toujours près du grand arbre, à côté de l'entrée principale de l'école, pour le déjeuner. J'espère seulement qu'Hidan viendra me rejoindre…

Nous nous assîmes en cercle, Deidara à ma droite, Sasori à la droit de Deidara, Su à la droit de Sasori et Zet entre moi et sa sœur.

Pour ma part, il est rare que je déjeune. Je regardais donc les autres parler et manger quand je vis une silhouette s'approcher de moi.

Je me levai d'un bond et sautai au cou de la personne.

-Hidan !

Mon copain me serra dans ses bras et embrassa ma tempe.

-Bonjour !

Le nouvel arrivant salua mes amis qui lui répondirent chacun leur tour.

Il s'assit en tailleur par terre et je m'assis entre ses jambes.

-T'as passé une belle journée, Itachi ?

-Seulement de la merde.

-Mhh… L'école en général, en fait.

-Mais non ! Je peux te voir à l'école !

Hidan sourit et m'embrassa langoureusement.

Quelqu'un derrière nous se racla la gorge.

-Nii-san ?

Je me retournai pour faire face à mon petit frère. Le fait qu'il m'ait surpris en train d'embrasser Hidan ne me dérangeait pas du tout; je lui avais déjà tout dit. Et il m'avait promis de ne rien dire à nos parents. Je lui faisais donc confiance.

-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Les clefs de la maison…

-Et pourquoi ?

Sasuke jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

-Je ne me sens pas… bien…

Je voyais bien qu'il mentait… Mais pourquoi voulait-il sécher les cours ?

-Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, s'il te plait.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

-Je mens si mal que ça ?

En fait, n'importe qui aurait cru à ce mensonge, mais je connais trop bien mon petit frère; c'est moi qui reste à la maison avec lui les trois quarts du temps, puisque nos parents sont toujours absents.

-Pas vraiment… Mais je te connais très bien, tu sais ?

-Hm…

J'enfonçai une main dans ma poche pour en ressortir un trousseau de clefs.

Je tendis les clefs à mon petit frère qui se tenait devant moi.

-Tiens !

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux une fois de plus.

-Nii-san ?

-Prends-les… Tu es malade après tout !

Sasuke me regarda, incrédule, puis pris finalement les clefs que je lui tendais.

-Je… Merci !

-Hmm… Je justifierai ton absence.

Un rire léger me fit sursauter. Hidan m'embrassa sous l'oreille.

-Itachi qui devient permissif ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je me sens bien aujourd'hui !

Sasuke se racla la gorge.

-J'y vais ! À plus !

Puis il partit d'un pas plutôt rapide pour attendre un bus qui arriverait probablement bientôt.

Par la suite, un long éclat de rire attira mon attention : Deidara riait comme un dément.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ô.o

-Tu… HA HA ! Te rends ! HA HA HA ! Compte ? HA HA HA !

Je soupirai et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Hidan le fit à ma place.

-Putain ! Arrête de rire et articule quand tu jappes !

Je gardai un rire pour moi-même et donnai un léger coup de coude à mon amoureux.

Au moins, ce qu'avait dit Hidan avait totalement coupé Deidara dans son élan de rire. Mon ami blond regardait maintenant mon copain avec des couteaux dans les yeux.

Il faut dire que ces deux-là ne se sont jamais vraiment aimés… En fait, Deidara déteste Hidan qui lui déteste Deidara parce qu'il le déteste… Enfin… Quelque chose comme ça.

Deidara regarda mon copain d'un regard meurtrier.

-Ne me parle pas comme ça, connard !

Hidan se leva d'un coup sec, me bousculant sans le vouloir.

-Tu veux te battre, chochotte ? è_é

xXxXx

**Dans le prochain chapitre !**

« Deidara me regarda d'une drôle de manière.

-T'inquiète. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi. »

_**Une review ? (Je répondrai à chacune d'entre elle !)**_

_Piinky_ : Il était temps que je le tappe ! x)

_Itachi_ : En effet.

_Piinky_ : J'aime torturer mes lecteurs… :3

_Itachi_ : Et t'aimes me faire souffrir ? é_è

_Piinky_ : Si ça peut m'aider à faire attendre mes lecteurs, oui ! xD

_Deidara_ : Cruelle ! T.T


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Piinky-Giirl.

Couples : Euhh… Bon. Les couples ne seront pas en ordre pour que la surprise ne soit pas gâchée ! Pour sûr ça commencera avec du **Itachi/Hidan**. Il y aura du **Kakashi/Deidara**, du **Itachi/Deidara**… Du **Itachi/Naruto** aussi ! Du **Pain/Konan** et, éventuellement, du **Kakuzu/Hidan**… J'espère que je n'en oublie pas… Sinon je les rajouterai lorsque je le remarquerai !

Genre : **Schoolfic**, **UA**, **OOC**, **Romance**, **Angst**, **Yaoi** et un peu d'**Hétéro** !

Disclamair : Bah… Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...

Note : Le nom de famille du père de Naruto est en fait Namikaze, mais j'ai mis Uzumaki ici.

L'imparfait chapitre 4.

Deidara regarda mon copain d'un regard meurtrier.

-Ne me parle pas comme ça, connard ! è_é

Hidan se leva d'un coup sec, me bousculant sans le vouloir.

-Tu veux te battre, chochotte ?

Deidara se leva à son tour alors que tout le monde le fixait.

-Bah ouais ! Amène-toi !

C'était à mon tour d'entrer en scène; je me levai et m'interposai entre mon petit copain et mon meilleur ami.

-Mais ça suffit, merde !

Un silence de mort régnait près de l'arbre. Même Su, qui parle sans arrêt d'habitude, était muette comme une tombe.

Deidara et Hidan se dévisagèrent, des éclairs dans les yeux. Hidan se rassoya finalement, mais Deidara resta debout à me fixer.

Pour ma part, j'étais blessé. Deidara semble être jaloux parce que je passe un peu moins de temps avec lui depuis que je sors avec Hidan… Mais je ne veux perdre aucun des deux.

Au début, l'atmosphère entre Deidara et Hidan était soutenable, mais elle est allée de pire en pire avec le temps. Maintenant, il suffit qu'Hidan insulte Deidara pour que la bataille commence.

Deidara éloigna une mèche de son visage.

-Moi, je m'en vais.

Puisque je regardais Hidan, je me retournai vers mon meilleur ami.

-…

Deidara se retourna et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment principal de l'école.

Mes autres amis restèrent muets, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

Je soupirai lourdement en glissant une main dans mes cheveux.

Su se leva et, finalement, les conversations reprirent comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Su déposa une main apaisante sur mon épaule alors que je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était approchée.

-Viens. Il faut qu'on parle…

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'école et je la suivis sans un mot. Su s'assoya sur une marche de béton et je fis de même.

-Ça va plus, Itachi…

-Je sais…

-Il faut que tu parles à Hidan… Ou à Deidara.

Je baissai la tête, fixant le sol.

-Je sais aussi…

-Mais n'en veut pas à Deidara, ce fut sûrement un choc pour lui d'apprendre ton homosexualité…

Je secouai légèrement la tête.

-Il l'a pourtant bien pris… Alors pourquoi un mois après ?

-Moi je ne sais pas… Mais peut-être que lui, si.

Ma gorge se serra. J'imaginais déjà le pire; Deidara m'annoncerait qu'il n'a pas mal réagit au début parce qu'il ne savait pas comment le prendre, mais qu'après mûre réflexion, il préfère ne plus me parler.

Su plaça doucement sa main sur mon dos.

Je levai la tête d'un coup et inspirai profondément.

-Je vais aller le voir !

-Bonne idée ! n.n

Je me levai et me retournai pendant que Su imitait mon mouvement précédent.

-À toute !

Je n'attendis pas la réponse de Su et entrai dans l'école, cherchant la tête blonde de mon meilleur ami du regard.

Puis je l'aperçus; Deidara était assis dans les escaliers principaux, tenant sa tête entre ses deux mains.

Je m'approchai de mon ami, puis m'assoyai à ses côtés, ce qui le fit sursauter puisqu'il ne m'avait pas vu auparavant.

Deidara me regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis détourna finalement le regard.

-Excuse-moi…

Mon ami blond avait marmonné, mais j'avais clairement entendu sa phrase.

-Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu… Mais j'aimerais savoir quelque chose…

-Hm ?

-Pourquoi t'agis comme ça avec Hidan ?

-Comme ça ? Comment, comme ça ?

Je soupirai.

-Dei… Pourquoi t'es toujours prêt à lui sauter dessus ?

-Parce qu'il m'énerve !

-Seulement pour ça ?

-Mais non ! Il m'écoeure à force de toujours dire des gros mots ! Et puis son comportement ! Il se croit tout permis !

Deidara venait de tout débiter d'un seul trait.

Maintenant, au moins, tout était clair; Deidara détestait Hidan, et ce, pour aucune raison apparente. Enfin… Peut-être qu'il déteste Hidan parce qu'il respire ?

Je ne peux pas le blâmer par exemple. Il m'est parfois aussi arrivé que je déteste quelqu'un pour rien.

-Dei ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu pourrais faire un effort ?

-…

Deidara resta un peu silencieux, pesant le pour et le contre.

-Je…

-Pour moi ?

Deidara me regarda un peu, mais sa réponse, cette fois-ci, fut presque immédiate.

-Seulement pour toi.

-Merci.

Moi et Deidara restâmes assis pendant un petit moment, aussi silencieux que des tombes.

Puis Deidara parla.

-Au fait, t'as laissé Hidan tout seul ?

Un certain « Oui, mais tu es plus important que lui. » se formula dans mon esprit. Cependant, je reformulai le tout d'une manière beaucoup plus simple.

-Hm…

-Je ne reconnais pas ce « Hm »…

Je haussai un sourcil.

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Chaque « Hm » est différent. Il y en a un pour quand tu veux dire « Oui », un autre pour « Peut-être », même un pour dire que tu ne veux pas en parler.

J'écarquillai les yeux un instant.

-Et ce « Hm » là ne fait pas partie de ton répertoire ?

Deidara secoua la tête.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

-Il remplaçait une phrase qu'un homo ne peut pas dire à son meilleur ami sans que son meilleur ami pense que l'homo a des sentiments pour lui.

-Dit toujours.

Le visage de Deidara arborait un sourire en coin, presque comme s'il me narguait.

-« Oui, mais t'es plus important que lui. »

-…

-…

-T'as vraiment pensé ça ?

-Ouais… Mais va pas penser que je t'aime !

Deidara me regarda d'une drôle de manière.

-T'inquiète, je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi.

Je hochai la tête brièvement avant de sourire et d'ajouter un « Merci » au reste.

Puis, pour une des dernières fois de la journée, la cloche retentit.

xXxXx

**Dans le prochain chapitre !**

« Mes yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise.

-Tu veux qu'on sèche ? »

_**Une review ? (Je répondrai à chacune d'entre elles !)**_

_Piinky_ : Beurk. C'est trop ennuyant comme chapitre.

_Itachi_ : En effet.

_Deidara_ : J'approuve.

_Piinky_ : Mais le prochain bougera beaucoup plus ! Ainsi que le sixième et le septième ! Surtout le septième, en fait… *sourire diabolique*

_Deidara_ : Itachi, courons !


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Piinky-Giirl.

Couples : Euhh… Bon. Les couples ne seront pas en ordre pour que la surprise ne soit pas gâchée ! Pour sûr ça commencera avec du **Itachi/Hidan**. Il y aura du **Kakashi/Deidara**, du **Itachi/Deidara**… Du **Itachi/Naruto** aussi ! Du **Pain/Konan** et, éventuellement, du **Kakuzu/Hidan**… J'espère que je n'en oublie pas… Sinon je les rajouterai lorsque je le remarquerai !

Genre : **Schoolfic**, **UA**, **OOC**, **Romance**, **Angst**, **Yaoi** et un peu d'**Hétéro** !

Disclamair : Bah… Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...

Note : Le nom de famille du père de Naruto est en fait Namikaze, mais j'ai mis Uzumaki ici.

L'imparfait; chapitre 5.

Je hochai la tête brièvement avant de sourire et d'ajouter un « Merci » au tout.

Puis, pour une des dernières fois de la journée, la cloche sonna.

Je me levai et regardai Deidara se lever à son tour.

-Viens, on va être en retard.

Deidara arborait un sourire en coin étrange, presque machiavélique.

-On sèche ?

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise.

-Tu veux qu'on sèche ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Je pesais le pour et le contre; si nous sèchions, nous aurions une pause, mais mon père me fera la morale… Bah ! Je me sens prêt à me faire faire la morale aujourd'hui !

-D'accord !

-Aller ! On fout le camp !

Je descendis la seule marche qui me restait à descendre et me hâtai vers la sortie de l'école, Deidara me suivant.

Lorsque je sortis dehors, tout le monde s'affairait à l'intérieur, si bien que la cour était presque vide.

Deidara me rejoignit alors que la seconde cloche, celle du début des cours, sonna.

Je continuai ma marche rapide jusqu'à la chaussée qui bordait le terrain du lycée.

Finalement j'arrêtai de marcher et me retournai vers Deidara.

Nos regards se croisèrent et je commençai à rire frénétiquement, incapable de m'arrêter.

Deidara, quant à lui, me regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait.

-Itachi ?

Je ne pu répondre pendant quelques minutes, mais après que ma respiration fut revenue normale, je pu lui expliquer, tout de même hilare.

-On vient de séché ! Mon père va me trucider, mais on a séché !

Deidara laissa un rire s'échapper de ses lèvres.

-On va où pour profiter de notre après-midi ?

-On pourrait aller chercher mes affaires et aller directement chez toi par la suite… Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Bonne idée !

Ma maison est à environ trente minutes de marche du lycée, c'est pourquoi je prends le bus normalement (Hidan passe aussi me prendre, parfois). Cependant, prendre de l'air avec mon meilleur ami me fera du bien aujourd'hui.

Nous marchâmes donc pendant la demi-heure requise, parlant de tout et de rien.

Ma demeure se dessinait au loin, puis se rapprochait peu à peu. En fait, c'est plutôt nous qui l'approchait… Mais bon.

Finalement, arrivés devant chez moi, Deidara s'arrêta.

-Je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce que mon meilleur ami ait une maison aussi grande…

C'est vrai que la maison de mes parents est vraiment grande. Avec les revenus que nous avons, nous pouvons nous le permettre, après tout.

J'avançai vers la porte, seulement pour constater que Deidara, lui, était resté planté sur le trottoir.

-Viens, Dei. -.-

Deidara se décida enfin à bouger et vint me rejoindre au pas de la porte.

Je fouillai dans les poches de mon jean alors que Deidara me fixait, incrédule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

-Mes clefs, voyons !

-Tu les as données à Sasuke ce midi.

-Rah ! Putain !

Puis j'eus une idée; mon père cache toujours un double des clefs de la maison sous une roche près du palier, en cas d'urgence.

Je soulevai le gros caillou pour apercevoir le petit objet métallique un peu renfoncé dans la terre.

Je pris la clef entre mes doigts, sous le regard de Deidara, et allai immédiatement débarrer la porte. Deidara passa la porte et je replaçai la clef à sa place pour que personne ne la voit.

J'entrai chez moi, refermai la porte, me déchaussai et rejoignis Deidara qui se tenait un peu plus loin devant moi.

-T'es donc bien silencieux, Dei.

-Hm…

Je passai une main devant le visage de mon ami qui paraissait réellement ailleurs depuis quelques instants.

-Deidara ?

Le blond me regarda instantanément, un peu perdu.

-Oui ?

-À quoi tu pensais ?

-Rien d'important.

-D'accord… On va chercher mes choses ?

-Oui, oui !

Puis je marchai vers ma chambre, passant devant la cuisine, puis devant le salon. Au moment où j'allais m'engager dans les escaliers, une voix m'interpella, même si, à cette heure-ci, personne n'est normalement à la maison.

-Itachi ?

Sasuke ? Non… La voix était un peu plus grave, comme celle de mon père… Mon père ?

-Papa ?

-Ah… C'est toi.

Mon père passa la tête à travers l'entrée du salon.

J'approchai de l'endroit où il se tenait et aperçu une seconde silhouette assise sur un des deux canapés disposés en « L ».

-Qui est-ce ?

-Oh !

Mon père se poussa et me laissa pénétrer dans le salon.

-Voici Kurenai, une collègue de travail.

La femme, cheveux bruns détachés en cascade sur ses épaules et les yeux d'un certain rouge, m'adressa un léger signe de la tête.

Puis mon père se retourna vers moi, le regard suspicieux.

-Toi, que fais-tu à la maison à cette heure ?

-L'école est fermée… Il y a eu une panne d'eau.

-Ah.

-Je vais dormir chez Deidara ce week-end, d'accord ?

En guise de seule réponse, mon père hocha la tête.

-Laisse-nous travailler, maintenant.

Mon père retourna s'asseoir près de Kurenai, pour travailler, sans m'adresser un seul regard.

Je me retournai vers Deidara, qui m'avait sagement attendu dans le corridor, et lui sourit.

-Sauvés ! n.n

Mon ami sourit à son tour, je me hâtai à monter les escaliers menant au premier étage, soit à l'étage où se trouve ma chambre.

Deidara me suivait toujours sans un mot quand j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et y entrai.

Une chambre plutôt en ordre puisque ma mère est une adepte du ménage et qu'elle veut que tout soit toujours à l'ordre.

Deidara ferma la porte derrière lui et se jeta sur mon lit en soupirant lourdement.

J'ouvris mon placard et en sorti un sac.

Je me retournai vers le blond, le scrutant longuement.

-Putain, Dei ! Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?

-Ma sœur…

-Rien que ça ?

-Elle va nous torturer toute la nuit…

Ce que Deidara venait de dire était vrai… Malheureusement.

-Mais non ! Ne t'inquiète pas trop avec ça ! Ce n'est que des filles ! n.n'

Deidara s'assit sur mon lit, passant une main dans ses cheveux et souriant enfin un peu.

-Ouais… Comme tu veux.

Je me retournai vers ma commode pour prendre des vêtements et ensuite les placer dans mon sac.

-Je n'aime pas la déco de ta chambre…

En effet, la décoration laisse à désirer.

Les murs de ma chambre sont d'un beige tirant un peu sur le gris tandis que les éléments du mobilier sont plus foncés; noirs. Le tout à l'air d'une chambre d'adulte, ce qui ne reflète pas du tout ma personnalité et ce que je déteste.

-Elle n'est pas à mon goût non plus, tu sais ?

-J'avais supposé la première fois que je suis venu… Bon ! Tu te dépêches ?

Je mis un dernier chandail dans mon sac, le refermai et le plaçai sur mon dos.

-J'suis prêt !

Puis Deidara sortit de ma chambre et descendit les escaliers. Je le suivis sans un mot, jusqu'au moment où nous passâmes devant le salon.

-Je m'en vais, papa.

J'attendis une réponse, mais rien ne vint. J'en déduisis donc qu'il était trop occupé avec Kurenai.

Deidara m'attendait à l'entrée, souliers aux pieds. Je le rejoignis et me chaussai avant d'ouvrir la porte, de laisser Deidara passer et de refermer derrière moi.

xXxXx

**Dans le prochain chapitre !**

« La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et des rires stridents, et féminins, bien sûr, retentirent.

Deidara appuya automatiquement sur pause et me regarda, apeuré. »

_**Une review ? (Je répondrai à chacune d'entre elles !)**_

_Piinky_ : Je me sens machiavélique pour les chapitres à venir… :3

_Deidara_ : Et moi, j'ai peur. O_O

_Itachi_ : Content de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul…

_Sasuke_ : J'étais où, moi ?

_Piinky_ : Aucune idée, et on s'en fiche ! Tu étais probablement parti te droguer, ou autre chose… Comme la plupart des jeunes de ton âge ! n.n

_Sasuke_ : Quel bel avenir que tu me réserves là… -.-


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Piinky-Giirl.

Couples : Euhh… Bon. Les couples ne seront pas en ordre pour que la surprise ne soit pas gâchée ! Pour sûr ça commencera avec du **Itachi/Hidan**. Il y aura du **Kakashi/Deidara**, du **Itachi/Deidara**… Du **Itachi/Naruto** aussi ! Du **Pain/Konan** et, éventuellement, du **Kakuzu/Hidan**… J'espère que je n'en oublie pas… Sinon je les rajouterai lorsque je le remarquerai !

Genre : **Schoolfic**, **UA**, **OOC**, **Romance**, **Angst**, **Yaoi** et un peu d'**Hétéro** !

Disclamair : Bah… Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...

Note : Le nom de famille du père de Naruto est en fait Namikaze, mais j'ai mis Uzumaki ici.

L'imparfait; chapitre 6.

Deidara m'attendait à l'entrée, souliers aux pieds. Je le rejoignis et me chaussai avant d'ouvrir la porte, de laisser Deidara passer et de refermer derrière moi.

Deidara s'avança jusqu'à la chaussée, où je le rejoignis.

-Tu sais qui va être là ?

-Des filles.

-Je sais ça. Mais tu sais leur nom ?

Deidara réfléchit un instant.

-Je sais que Sakura sera là.

-La fille aux cheveux roses qui suit mon frère comme une fan hystérique ?

-Oui, elle.

-Merde.

Je commençai à marcher en direction de la maison de Deidara, un chemin que je connais très bien.

Mon ami habite non loin de chez moi. À peine dix minutes de marche, à vrai dire.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Deidara, qui, mains dans les poches, marchait nonchalamment à ma droite.

-Au fait…

Deidara se retourna vers moi.

-Oui ?

-On va être seuls durant toute l'après-midi ?

-Je crois… Pourquoi ?

-On pourra faire des trucs de mec !

Deidara resta silencieux quelques secondes, me regardant étrangement.

-Ça fait étrange, sortant de ta bouche.

-C'est pas parce que je suis gay que je ne suis pas un mec, tu sais ?

Deidara écarquilla les yeux.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je… Pardon…

-Pas grave ! Je ne l'ai pas pris personnel !

Finalement, nous étions arrivés à destination, chez Deidara.

Deidara toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit, entrant à l'intérieur. Étonnamment, elle n'était pas barrée.

Je le suivis sans un mot alors que son père dégringolait les escaliers quatre à quatre, affolé.

-Deidara ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Il y a eu une panne d'eau au lycée, c'est fermé.

-Oh, d'accord. J'ai eu peur ! Je me demandais qui pouvait bien rentrer à cette heure.

-Um… Papa, j'ai invité Itachi à rester pour le week-end… C'est d'accord ?

-Bien sûr ! Au fait, Itachi, Deidara t'a dit qu'Ino amenait ses amies ?

Un léger rire s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que j'acquiesçais.

-Oui, je viens lui tenir compagnie dans sa torture !

-Bien ! Je retourne faire mes valises, alors.

Inoichi se retourna, sa longue queue de cheval blonde virevoltant autour de lui. Les cheveux blonds sont héréditaires dans cette famille, on dirait.

-Envie d'aller dans ma chambre ?

-Si tu veux, Dei.

Deidara monta les escaliers puis entra dans la première pièce à droite, où je le suivis.

Deidara s'assit sur son lit et me pointa un endroit pour que je puisse déposer mon sac, ce que je fis.

La décoration de la chambre de Deidara est plutôt simple, mais infiniment mieux que la mienne !

Un mur solitaire est d'un vert olivâtre et les trois autres sont blancs. Son lit, recouvert d'une couverture du même vert que le mur, fait contraste au mur blanc devant lequel il est placé. Puis le mobilier est brun roux, pour ajouter une autre couleur au lot.

-Deidara ?

-Hm ?

-T'avais pas dit qu'on serait seuls ?

-Je pensais que mon père était déjà parti…

-Ah, d'accord.

Je vins m'asseoir aux côtés de Deidara.

Soudainement, Deidara se leva d'un bond, se tenant en plein milieu de la pièce.

-T'as envie qu'on se fasse une partie de jeu vidéo ?

Mes yeux étaient grand ouverts d'incompréhension; je ne comprenais pas du tout pourquoi Deidara agissait comme ça, surtout maintenant.

-Euh… Pourquoi pas ?

La manière dont agissait mon meilleur ami depuis ce matin m'effrayait. Deidara me cache je ne sais quoi et je compte bien le découvrir !

Deidara couru presque ouvrir sa télévision et sa console de jeux, placés en face de nous, soit sur le mur vert.

Le blond revint vers moi avec deux manettes de jeu en main, m'en donnant une avant de s'installer très confortablement.

Très confortablement signifiant être couché sur le ventre, un coussin sous le menton et la manette entre les mains… Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Pour ma part, je m'assis en tailleur sur le lit de Deidara, le dos appuyé contre le mur.

Mon ami blond commença le jeu; un jeu de course.

Les courses commencèrent rapidement et le degré de compétition (amicale, bien sûr) entre moi et Deidara monta en flèche.

-Hey ! Ne triche pas !

-Je ne triche pas, Dei !

-Démoli pas mon auto, alors !

Quelques heures passèrent alors que quelqu'un toqua à la porte, l'ouvrant lentement.

-Les garçons, je pars pour mon congrès de psychologues.

-D'accord, p'pa !

-Je veux la maison en un seul morceau dimanche.

Deidara, trop concentré sur la course, ne répondit pas à son père.

-Deidara. Appuie sur pause quand je te parle.

Deidara appuya sur pause et regarda son père.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

-Je m'en vais à mon congrès.

Inoichi faisait exprès de bien appuyer sur chaque mot pour que Deidara comprenne.

Ah. Au fait, au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris, le père de Deidara est psychologue.

C'est d'ailleurs le seul adulte à qui je me suis confié pour mon homosexualité.

Deidara hocha la tête.

-D'accord… Passe un bon week-end !

Inoichi sortit de la chambre et lança un fort « Je veux la maison en ordre ! » en descendant les escaliers.

Puis, à peine une minute plus tard, la porte d'entrée au rez-de-chaussée s'ouvrit et se referma.

Deidara se replaça bien confortablement et appuya de nouveau sur pause, pour que le jeu recommence.

Nous jouâmes pendant à peine une autre demi-heure avant que quelque chose, plutôt quelqu'un, ne vienne nous déranger.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et des rires stridents, et féminins, bien sûr, retentirent.

Deidara appuya sur pause automatiquement et me regarda, apeuré.

Puis des pas dans les escaliers; Deidara se frappa le front.

La poignée de porte qui tourna; Deidara se retourna vers la porte.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître Ino et ses trois amies; une blonde à forte poitrine, Sakura, la fille aux cheveux roses, et une autre aux cheveux violets qui semblaient terriblement gênée.

-Mon frère, Deidara, le blond ! Et son meilleur ami gay, Itachi !

Ino avait débité ses paroles en à peine quelques secondes et refermait déjà la porte.

-Est-ce que ta sœur vient de me présenter en tant que gay ?

-Je crois que oui, mais elle a parlé tellement vite que je n'ai rien compris…

-Putain de filles…

-Une chance que t'es homo !

Deidara rit et je suivis son élan de rire.

Nous rîmes jusqu'à ce qu'un cri, de fille, retentit.

Deidara se leva d'un coup.

-Ino ?

xXxXx

**Dans le prochain chapitre !**

« Deidara me regarda un court instant avant de détourner le regard, du rouge sur les joues.

-Itachi… Non… Ma sœur pourrait nous entendre ! »

_**Une review ? (Je répondrai à chacune d'entre elles !)**_

Piinky : Itachi ! Tu sais quel jour on est ?

Itachi : Oui ! C'est ma fête !

Piinky : Nan… Je parlais de quelque chose de beaucoup plus important !

Itachi : De quoi ?

Piinky : C'est le jour où je poste le sixième chapitre ! :3

Itachi : Imbécile. -.-

Piinky : Merci, toi aussi ! Et bonne fête ! n.n


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Piinky-Giirl.

Couples : Euhh… Bon. Les couples ne seront pas en ordre pour que la surprise ne soit pas gâchée ! Pour sûr ça commencera avec du **Itachi/Hidan**. Il y aura du **Kakashi/Deidara**, du **Itachi/Deidara**… Du **Itachi/Naruto** aussi ! Du **Pain/Konan** et, éventuellement, du **Kakuzu/Hidan**… J'espère que je n'en oublie pas… Sinon je les rajouterai lorsque je le remarquerai !

Genre : **Schoolfic**, **UA**, **OOC**, **Romance**, **Angst**, **Yaoi** et un peu d'**Hétéro** !

Disclamair : Bah… Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...

Note : Le nom de famille du père de Naruto est en fait Namikaze, mais j'ai mis Uzumaki ici.

L'imparfait; chapitre 7.

Nous rîmes jusqu'à ce qu'un cri, de fille, retentit.

Deidara se leva d'un coup.

-Ino ?

Deidara ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le corridor, affolé.

Des éclats de rire parvinrent alors à mes oreilles; le cri n'était donc rien de grave.

Deidara rentra dans la chambre, la mine énervée.

-Elle m'a fait peur avec ce cri ! -.-'

-Ce sont des filles… Elles gueulent toujours pour rien.

-Peut-être.

Deidara soupira en se rassoyant sur son lit. Tout ça pour se relever instantanément.

-J'ai une idée !

-Quoi donc ?

-Et si on les espionnait ?

Deidara sourit en coin, donnant à son visage une expression presque démoniaque.

-Deidara… C'est pas très mature comme idée…

Mon ami ajouta un sourcil arqué à son air diabolique, lui donnant l'allure d'un démon sur le point de conclure un marché digne de Satan.

-Ça sera amusant, allez !

Je réfléchis un instant avant d'accepter la proposition de Deidara.

Celui-ci se dirigea vers la porte et je le suivis.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et m'intima le silence de son index posé sur ses lèvres.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre sans bruit et nous rendîmes devant celle d'Ino en retenant nos respirations.

Deidara se posta sur un côté de la porte de la chambre de sa sœur et je fis de même, sur le côté opposé.

Des rires parvinrent à nos oreilles, puis des paroles.

-Mon frère n'est pas gay, voyons !

C'était la voix d'Ino, évidemment.

-Tu n'en sais rien ! Après tout, son meilleur ami l'est ! C'est louche !

Deidara et moi-même échangeâmes un regard plus qu'interloqué.

C'était Sakura qui venait de parler, et l'entendre admettre que le frère de son Sasuke bien-aimé soit homosexuel était plus qu'étrange.

-Mais non ! Itachi et mon frère ne sortent pas ensemble ! Itachi a déjà un copain, de toute façon !

Deidara fronça les sourcils, probablement frustré que les amies d'Ino se permettent de commenter son orientation sexuelle.

-Ouvre les yeux, Ino ! Ils sortent ensemble c'est clair ! Deidara l'a invité à coucher ici !

Cette voix sonnait un peu plus mature que les autres, j'en déduis donc que c'était la plus grande, celle aux quatre couettes.

-M… Mais non ! J'approuve Ino… Je ne p… pense pas que Deidara soit ho… homo.

Une autre fille venait de parler d'une voix gênée, elle bégayait, même.

Procédant par élimination, il ne restait plus que la fille aux cheveux violets.

-Merci d'être de mon côté, Hinata.

La fille gênée était donc Hinata.

-Non ! Moi je dis qu'ils sont en train de s'embrasser en ce moment ! N'est-ce pas, Temari ?

-Oui ! Ils pourraient même faire l'amour qu'on ne le saurait même pas !

Finalement, cette voix, c'était celle de Temari.

-Quoi ?

Je plaquai aussitôt ma main sur la bouche de Deidara qui venait de dévoiler notre position.

Deidara me regarda d'une manière voulant dire « Désolé » et « Je ne suis pas gay ! » à la fois.

-Les filles, vous avez entendu quelque chose ?

-Non… T'as du halluciner, Ino…

-Voyons, Temari ! Dis donc que je suis folle, tant qu'à y être !

-Tu es folle.

Des éclats de rire retentirent alors qu'Ino s'emportait.

-Mon frère n'est pas gay, un point c'est tout !

-Ino, ils doivent être en train de se caresser à la seconde où on se parle !

-Vraiment ? Allons les espionner, alors !

-Ce n'est pas très mature comme réaction, Ino !

-Et alors ? Je vais vous prouver que mon frère n'est pas fif !

Deidara se retourna vers moi, ma main toujours sur sa bouche, et me regarda d'une manière voulant tout dire.

-Tu veux qu'on..?

Bien évidemment, j'avais chuchoté pour que les filles n'entendent pas.

Puis, réalisant, j'enlevai ma main de sur la bouche de mon meilleur ami.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Deidara sourit puis se dirigea, sur la pointe des pieds, vers sa chambre. Il y pénétra, et je l'y suivis, refermant la porte derrière moi sans aucun bruit.

-Tu veux qu'on simule ?

-Ça traumatiserait ma sœur un bon coup et ensuite on n'en entendrait plus parler !

-Elle croira que t'es gay !

-Ça, c'est le moindre de mes soucis !

Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qui c'était passé dans la tête de mon meilleur ami, et pas ce qui se passait dans la mienne non plus, car j'acceptai sa proposition.

-C'est quoi le plan ?

-Euh… On fait semblant de… enfin… Tu sais ?

-Oui, je sais… Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je suis puceau, Dei.

Deidara écarquilla les yeux. Il croyait donc que Hidan et moi avions fait l'amour.

-Chut ! J'crois qu'elles arrivent !

En effet, un rire assez discret s'était fait entendre.

Deidara me regarda un court instant avant de détourner le regard, du rouge sur les joues.

-Itachi… Non… Ma sœur pourrait nous entendre !

J'étais un peu surpris, mais répondis rapidement.

-Chut… On s'en fou…

-Aaah… 'Tachi..!

Deidara s'empêchait maintenant de rire en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Pour ma part, J'essayais de garder mon sérieux le plus possible pour ne pas dévoiler notre ruse en éclatant de rire.

-Détends-toi, Dei… Ça va bien aller…

-Hmm… Ah ! Oui..!

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui étais sur le point d'éclater de rire.

J'imitai quelques respirations rauques, comme si j'étais essoufflé.

Deidara poussa quelques faux gémissements, puis, lorsque je fis signe d'arrêter, nous arrêtâmes tout, comme si nous avions terminé l'acte.

J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir être de l'autre côté de la porte en ce moment ! Simplement pour voir leur visage !

Quelques instants plus tard, une porte claqua, signe que moi et Deidara pouvions relâcher nos rires tant retenus.

-Je te parie qu'elles n'oseront même pas nous regarder dans les yeux !

-C'est clair !

-J'aurais tout donnée pour voir leurs réactions !

Puis nous nous esclaffâmes encore un peu avant de nous arrêter, faute de crampes.

-Au fait, Dei…

-Oui ?

-Pour les repas, on fait quoi ?

-Papa a fait les courses hier, donc on s'occupe de nos propres goûters.

-D'accord…

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, je sentis mon portable vibrer dans la poche de mon jeans. Je décrochai donc sans attendre.

-Oui, allô ?

-Mon amour ? Mais t'es où, putain ?

xXxXx

**Dans le prochain chapitre !**

« J'appuyai sur la touche pour raccrocher à mon tour pour ensuite regarder Deidara, la bouche ouverte de stupeur.

-Il m'a raccroché au nez… »

_**Une review ? (Je répondrai à chacune d'entre elles !)**_

_Piinky_ : Enfin publié !

_Itachi_ : Ne change pas de sujet !

_Piinky_ : Mais de quoi parles-tu ? O.O

_Itachi_ : C'était quoi ça ?

_Piinky_ : Ça ? O.O

_Itachi_ : La simulation !

_Piinky_ : Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

_Itachi_ : Non ! Je veux du vrai, moi !

_Deidara_ : Espèce d'impatient !


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Piinky-Giirl.

Couples : Euhh… Bon. Les couples ne seront pas en ordre pour que la surprise ne soit pas gâchée ! Pour sûr ça commencera avec du **Itachi/Hidan**. Il y aura du **Kakashi/Deidara**, du **Itachi/Deidara**… Du **Itachi/Naruto** aussi ! Du **Pain/Konan** et, éventuellement, du **Kakuzu/Hidan**… J'espère que je n'en oublie pas… Sinon je les rajouterai lorsque je le remarquerai !

Genre : **Schoolfic**, **UA**, **OOC**, **Romance**, **Angst**, **Yaoi** et un peu d'**Hétéro** !

Disclamair : Bah… Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... Et Facebook ne m'appartiens pas non plus !

Note : Le nom de famille du père de Naruto est en fait Namikaze, mais j'ai mis Uzumaki ici.

L'imparfait; chapitre 8.

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, je sentis mon portable vibrer dans la poche de mon jeans. Je décrochai donc sans attendre.

-Oui, allô ?

-Mon amour ? Mais t'es où, putain ?

-Hidan ? Mais pourquoi t'appelles, enfin ?

-Mais je m'inquiétais, merde ! Tu n'étais pas à la voiture après l'école !

-Voyons… Je ne suis pas un bébé…

Il était vrai que Hidan exagérait, mais au fond de moi-même, ça me plaisait un peu, ce côté de lui; j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un, pour une fois, se souciait de moi.

Je jetai un léger coup d'œil à Deidara qui n'avait pas l'air de se déranger de ma conversation téléphonique, mais qui me regardait tout de même.

-T'es où, Itachi ?

-J'suis chez Dei…

-Cet enfoiré ?

-Hidan ! C'est mon meilleur ami !

-Ton meilleur ami est un putain d'enfoiré, alors.

-S'il te plait, Hidan. Arrête.

-Si tu veux. Mais quand la putain de vérité te sautera au visage, ne viens pas pleurer sur mes épaules !

Puis, avant que je n'aie pu répondre quelque chose, un déclic se fit entendre, signifiant que mon copain m'avait raccroché au nez.

J'appuyai sur la touche pour raccrocher à mon tour pour ensuite regarder Deidara, la bouche grande ouverte de stupeur.

-Il m'a raccroché au nez…

-Qui ça, « il » ?

-Hidan. Tu n'écoutais pas ?

Deidara écarquilla les yeux, ne se souciant pas de ma question, alors que les miens commençaient déjà à se remplir de larmes; pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais un copain et pour la première fois dans notre relation, nous nous étions chicanés.

Mon meilleur ami, voyant ma détresse, s'approcha de moi et déposa une main réconfortante dans mon dos.

-Il doit avoir passé un mauvais après-midi…

Puis une larme déborda, puis Deidara s'emporta.

-Franchement ! Te raccrocher au nez, c'est déjà limite, mais te faire pleurer en plus ? Je ne l'accepte pas !

Deidara se plaça devant et tendit la main droite devant mon visage, réclamant visiblement quelque chose.

Ignorant qu'est-ce qu'était la chose en question, je le lui demandai de mon regard larmoyant.

-File-moi ton portable.

Le regard de mon meilleur ami semblait tellement insistant que j'avais peur de lui dire non. Cependant, il était évident que je n'allais pas le laisser appeler mon copain.

-Dei… Voyons, tu ne vas pas l'appeler !

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que c'est quand je lui ai dit que j'étais ici qu'il s'est fâché !

Oups. Je venais, sans le vouloir, de mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

-En plus ?

Maintenant, Deidara était réellement fâché.

Deidara se pinça l'os du nez, comme pour contrôler sa colère.

-Tu ne veux pas que je l'appelle ?

-Non ! Ça serait du suicide !

-Allons lui rendre une visite surprise, alors.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester une fois de plus, mais Deidara, déposant un index autoritaire sur mes lèvres, m'en empêcha.

-Pas de discussion ! Nous partons !

Deidara semblait bien déterminé. Il prit donc mon poignet dans sa main gauche et m'entraîna hors de sa chambre et vers celle de sa sœur.

D'après moi, parler à Ino après ce que nous avions fait il y a quelques minutes était insensé. Cependant, Deidara doit connaître Ino mieux que moi, par conséquent, s'il fallait lui parler ou non.

Il cogna à la porte et, à ma grande surprise, ce fut une fille aux cheveux roses qui entrouvrit la porte.

Deidara aussi semblait surpris que ça ne soit pas sa sœur qui ouvre la porte, mais il ne s'en dérangea pas.

-J'peux voir Ino ?

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment… Elle ne veut même pas nous parler.

Après sa phrase, dont chaque mot était comme un couteau destiné à transpercer sa proie, Sakura me regarda froidement; glacialement; ce qui me donna des frissons tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

-Dit lui que nous sortons, alors.

La jeune fille hocha la tête puis referma la porte sans un autre mot.

-Tu crois que c'est à cause de..?

-J'en suis certain. Pourtant, ma sœur n'exagère pas, d'habitude.

-Peut-être qu'elle n'exagère pas…

Deidara hausse les épaules.

-Ce n'était qu'une blague ! Elle s'en remettra !

Puis, pris une fois de plus par surprise, Deidara m'entraîna de nouveau, dévalant les escaliers, ouvrant la porte pour ensuite la refermer et terminer sa course folle sur le trottoir.

C'était subtil, mais je remarquai que Deidara, tenant encore mon poignet très fermement, hésitait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Deidara se mordit la lèvre quelques secondes.

-Où habite Hidan ?

Un grand malaise s'empara de moi; je l'ignorais aussi.

Deidara, voyant mon silence, l'interpréta.

-Toi non plus…

Après un instant de silence à réfléchir, Deidara sortit son portable à écran tactile de sa poche. Il avait dû travailler durant tout un été pour se l'offrir et l'amenait maintenant partout où il allait.

Je le regardai alors qu'il l'alluma et tapota quelques fois sur l'écran.

Il plaça ensuite le petit appareil dans ma paume. L'écran affichait la page d'accueil Facebook.

Ne comprenant pas trop bien, je questionnai mon ami.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ?

-Tu as Hidan dans tes amis Facebook ?

-Bien sûr.

-Regarde s'il montre son adresse sur son profil.

Je tapai donc mon adresse e-mail ainsi que mon mot de passe et mon mur de publications s'afficha.

Quelques autres coups sur l'écran, et ce fut le profil de mon copain qui apparu, montrant toutes ses informations personnelles, son adresse y compris.

Je montrai l'adresse à Deidara qui m'affirma que cette rue était à peine à quelques minutes de marche d'ici.

Nous commençâmes donc à marcher.

Mon cœur battait la chamade; est-ce que Hidan me pardonnera ou est-ce qu'il me laissera tomber ?

-Dei, tu crois que Hidan va me pardonnera ?

-Voyons ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te pardonnerait ?

-Hm… T'as raison, il ne me pardonnera pas.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! C'est à lui de s'excuser !

Je ne répondis pas, fixant mes pieds en même temps de marcher.

-Tu ferais quoi à ma place, Dei ?

-Moi, ça ferait bien longtemps que j'aurais laissé cette merde pour sortir avec… avec…

Deidara se tut, laissant sa phrase incomplète.

-Avec qui ?

-Rah… Personne. J'ai simplement dit ça comme ça.

Mon ami pouvait bien dire n'importe quoi, mais je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose; Deidara fuit toujours mon regard dans ces moments-là, comme il le fait maintenant.

Quand je rouvris la bouche pour l'interroger, il me pointa rapidement un bloc appartement aux briques rosâtres. L'immeuble ne paraissait pas trop vieux, ni très récent. C'est environ ce que j'imaginais pour Hidan; quelque chose d'ordinaire.

Puisque le coin était tranquille, aucune voiture dans les parages, nous nous donnâmes le droit de traverser en plein milieu de la rue.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à l'immeuble, où une porte de verre nous faisait obstacle. Heureusement, des sonnettes où des noms et des prénoms étaient inscrits vinrent nous sauver la vie.

Le prénom « Hidan » était inscrit sur l'une d'elles. J'appuyai dessus et attendis.

Un déclic se fit entendre et la porte se débarra. Je l'ouvris en grand et fit signe à Deidara d'entrer.

-Non… Je risque de lui sauter dessus.

Je haussai les épaules et entrai dans l'immeuble à la recherche de l'appartement 4, celui de mon copain.

Après avoir grimpé deux paliers, je trouvai la porte marquée du chiffre 4.

Je toquai à la porte et entendis des pas s'en approcher.

La porte s'ouvrit légèrement, dévoilant le visage d'un Hidan surprit de me voir.

-Hidan…

Ma gorge se serra et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

Plusieurs d'entre elle débordèrent. J'étais totalement incapable de les arrêter, à mon dépit puisque j'avais l'air d'un pleurnichard.

Hidan ouvrit la porte au complet et m'attira dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé… Je me suis emporté, au téléphone, plus tôt.

Je me blottis contre le torse de Hidan, puis j'échappai un lourd sanglot.

Mais, évidemment, quelqu'un devait briser notre réconciliation.

-Hidan, tu viens mon sucre d'orge ?

xXxXx

**Dans le prochain chapitre !**

« J'approchai mon visage du sien, de ses lèvres douces et rosées, qui semblaient si agréables à embrasser.

Finalement, ma peau entra en contact avec la sienne, c'était un rêve éveillé; j'avais l'impression que rien de mieux ne pouvait m'arriver. »

_**Une review ?(Je répondrai à chacune d'entre elles !)**_

_Piinky_ : Désolée pour les trois semaines d'attente. Je déteste les gens qui ont un ordinateur, mais pas Word !

_Itachi_ : Pauvre toi…

_Deidara_ : Pauvre nous, tu veux dire ! Il a fallu attendre trois semaines pour connaître la suite !

_Piinky_ : Je mettrai des nouveaux chapitres plus souvent, si possible… Après tout, c'est les vacances !

_Itachi_ : Fait d'autre chose de ta vie, justement, c'est les vacances !

_Piinky_ : Je n'en ai pas envie… Et de toute façon, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de ma vie ! n.n

_Deidara_ : Heureusement pour nous ! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Piinky-Giirl.

Couples : Euhh… Bon. Les couples ne seront pas en ordre pour que la surprise ne soit pas gâchée ! Pour sûr ça commencera avec du **Itachi/Hidan**. Il y aura du **Kakashi/Deidara**, du **Itachi/Deidara**… Du **Itachi/Naruto** aussi ! Du **Pain/Konan** et, éventuellement, du **Kakuzu/Hidan**… J'espère que je n'en oublie pas… Sinon je les rajouterai lorsque je le remarquerai !

Genre : **Schoolfic**, **UA**, **OOC**, **Romance**, **Angst**, **Yaoi** et un peu d'**Hétéro** !

Disclamair : Bah… Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... Et Facebook ne m'appartiens pas non plus !

Note : Le nom de famille du père de Naruto est en fait Namikaze, mais j'ai mis Uzumaki ici.

L'imparfait; chapitre 9.

Mais évidemment, quelqu'un devait briser notre réconciliation.

-Hidan ? Tu viens mon sucre d'orge ?

Je me retirai de l'étreinte de Hidan, surpris et choqué à la fois.

Un homme aux cheveux noirs descendant en bas de ses oreilles et aux yeux verts perçants me regardait étrangement par-dessus la tête de mon copain.

Hidan se retourna vivement vers l'homme.

-Attend un peu Kakuzu…

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage du grand homme.

-Je croyais que tu allais me faire un bon massage en profondeur…

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine.

Mais qui était cet homme ? Et est-ce que ce massage signifiait quelque chose de plus ?

Je me sentais de nouveau sur le bord des larmes. Est-ce que ce mec était l'amant de Hidan ? Est-ce que Hidan me trompait ?

Des dizaines de question me tourmentaient l'esprit alors que je me retournai, tête baissée, prêt à partir.

-Je vous laisse ensemble.

Je ne savais pas du tout si Hidan s'était retourné, ou même s'il avait dit quelque chose. J'étais bien au courant que je dévalais des escaliers, mais il n'y avait plus de son ni d'images.

J'ouvris la porte du bloc appartement en grand, faisant sursauter Deidara qui se tenait adossé au mur à côté de l'entrée.

La porte s'était refermée puis moi et Deidara se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, aucun n'osant bouger.

Puis je craquai; des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux, sans ma permission, mes yeux rougirent et mes mains volèrent à mon visage pour cacher le tout.

Deidara réagit automatiquement, me serrant dans ses bras. Le mouvement était maladroit, mais c'était ma seule source de réconfort pour le moment.

La vision des choses devait être plutôt pathétique; Deidara est plus petit que moi, et de beaucoup, et pourtant, ma tête est appuyée sur son épaule.

Je me fichais totalement du fait que quelqu'un puisse m'apercevoir. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était pleurer ma colère de la possibilité que Hidan me trompe, pleurer ma tristesse car il ne m'avait pas retenu lorsque j'étais parti, pleurer ma déception que ce soit Deidara et non lui qui me tienne dans ses bras. Pleurer toutes mes émotions négatives.

J'étais totalement inconsolable, incapable d'arrêter de pleurer, incapable d'arrêter de mouiller l'épaule de mon meilleur ami. Pourtant, il ne se plaignait même pas; aucun soupir agacé, aucun mouvement signifiant que je devenais trop lourd pour son épaule, rien.

Soudain, Deidara tapota mon dos, me faisant signe de le regarder.

-Ne saute pas trop vite aux conclusions, Ita… Allez, rentrons à la maison.

Deidara était le seul à pouvoir m'arrêter de pleurer avec quelques mots. Le seul et l'unique.

Cependant, Deidara n'était pas la seule cause de l'arrêt de mes larmes; mes yeux avaient tellement pleuré qu'ils étaient maintenant secs, incapable de produire plus de substances lacrymales.

Deidara posa une main dan mon dos, m'incitant à avancer.

Je le suivis un peu à contrecœur; j'osais toujours espérer que Hidan viendrait me voir, s'excuser, faire quelque chose.

Cependant, il ne vint pas. Je me retournai même pour vérifier, mais rien ne bougeait.

La main de Deidara se fit plus insistante, il voyait bien que je me torturais.

Il pressa donc le pas, m'entraînant un peu de force.

Nous tournâmes quelques coins de rues et la maison de mon ami se dessina à l'horizon.

Finalement, Deidara ouvrit la porte de sa demeure et y pénétra, suivi de près par moi.

Cependant, une petite surprise nous attendait; les filles écoutaient un film dans le salon.

Deidara me fit signe de rester silencieux puisque le salon était seulement en biais de l'entrée. Bref, les quatre filles pourraient très bien nous voir.

Mais heureusement, elles semblaient toutes très prises dans leur film à l'eau de rose, armées de boîtes de mouchoirs.

Deidara et moi passâmes donc sans attirer leur attention, donc très subtilement.

Et puis, selon Deidara, nous serions tranquilles pendant quelques heures, puisqu'ino n'écoute jamais un seul film à la fois.

**xXx**

J'étais étendu sur un matelas près du lit de Deidara.

Mon ami s'était endormi il y a environ une heure, alors que moi, j'étais toujours incapable de fermer les yeux.

La raison est très simple; depuis que nous avons dîné, je ne me sens pas très bien. En fait, j'ai mal au ventre et la nausée au point où ça m'empêche de dormir. Pourtant, j'ai très sommeil. Ce qui est normal, vu l'heure; trois heures du matin et toujours impossible de m'endormir.

Soudain, une terrible envie de vomir me prit. Je me précipitai donc vers la salle de bain où je… Bref, je vous épargne les détails. Disons qu'il a fallu que je me brosse les dents une fois de plus.

Au moins, maintenant, je n'avais plus la nausée. Le mal de ventre persistait, mais je pourrais au moins dormir.

Je rentrai donc dans la chambre de mon ami et m'étendis sur le matelas qui me servirait de lit pour le reste du week-end.

Après m'être confortablement blottit contre l'oreiller et m'être couvert d'une couverture, je fus encore dérangé.

-Itachi…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dei ?

-Hmmf… Ita… Itachi…

-Quoi ?

-O… Oui.

Le discours de Deidara était complètement incohérent, c'est pourquoi lorsque je m'assis pour voir ce qu'il faisait, je remarquai qu'il dormait.

Deidara marmonnait mon nom dans son sommeil… Était-ce positif ou négatif ?

Deidara prononça mon nom quelques autres fois, mais je n'y fis pas attention et m'endormis tranquillement.

**xXx**

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, me montrant un Deidara en larme appuyé sur mon torse.

Ma vision était un peu embrouillée, mais c'était bien Deidara; ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus… Bleus et inondés de larmes.

Le voir pleurer comme ça me brisait le cœur tout simplement. Je déteste voir souffrir les personnes que j'aime.

Je plaçai doucement mes bras autour de Deidara qui releva la tête, le regard embué de larmes.

Dans ses yeux, je voyais toute sa douleur, toute sa tristesse. Je voyais clairement qu'il souffrait. Tout ce que je voulais était d'alléger sa douleur. L'alléger d'un doux baiser.

J'approchai mon visage du sien, de ses lèvres douces et rosées qui semblaient si agréables à embrasser.

Finalement, ma peau entra en contact avec la sienne, c'était un rêve éveillé; j'avais l'impression que rien de mieux ne pouvait m'arriver.

Mais bientôt, un simple contact ne me suffirait plus. Avidement, je demandai la permission pour entrer dans la bouche de Deidara, léchant ses lèvres.

Mon blond ne refusa aucunement le geste, y participant même. Nos langues se taquinèrent, me permettant de visiter chaque recoin de la bouche de Deidara.

Finalement, je roulai sur moi-même, me retrouvant torse nu au-dessus de Deidara.

Je me penchai pour déposer de doux et légers baisers tout le long de la mâchoire de mon blond, mon blond à moi. Je continuai mes baisers furtifs jusque dans son cou, où je m'arrêtai et suçotai une parcelle de peau, y laissant une marque rosée.

Deidara échappa un gémissement alors que je continuais de lécher et suçoter son cou.

Cependant, je ne pouvais plus me contenter de son cou; je voulais plus, toujours plus.

Avec un peu d'aide de la part de mon amant, je réussis à lui retirer son tee-shirt bleu azur, celui qui allait si bien avec ses yeux brillants et magnifiques.

Je jetai le vêtement inutile au sol, me préoccupant beaucoup plus de ce qu'il y avait sous moi; un Deidara n'attendant plus que moi, m'attendant.

Je l'embrassai farouchement, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Mes mains glissèrent doucement sur ses côtes, puis sur sa taille, jusqu'à la barrière que formait ses jeans.

De mes mains devenues un peu maladroites par le désir, je m'engageai à détacher le bouton des pantalons de Deidara, descendant ensuite la fermeture éclair.

J'envoyai rapidement les jeans délavés valser au sol, incapable de me contrôler; j'avais trop envie de Deidara.

La dernière barrière de tissus qui me séparait de mon but ultime était la moins gênante. J'effleurai légèrement la bosse que formait le membre dressé de Deidara; celui-ci échappa un long gémissement à mon contact inattendu.

Je continuai de caresser l'entre-jambe de mon blond, l'agaçant simplement, attendant que celui-ci n'en puisse plus et qu'il me supplie de continuer, trop impatient de connaître la suite.

Heureusement, je n'eus pas à attendre trop longtemps. Deidara plaça une main dans ma nuque, attirant mon visage au sien.

-S'il te plait…

Dans un chuchotement, Deidara m'avait donné une permission, mais il sous-entendait toutes les promesses du monde.

Je passai lentement ma main sur les hanches de mon amant, m'arrêtant sur la bande élastique de son boxer blanc, devenu gris à cause de la noirceur.

Lentement, je glissai ma main sous le vêtement, pelotant une fesse avec ma droite alors qu'avec l'autre, je retirai le boxer.

Je passai doucement ma main sur le sexe de Deidara. Il gémit et se cambra de plaisir sous ma caresse.

Deidara plaça ses bras autour de mon cou, se redressant en position assise. Plutôt maladroitement, je me débarrassai de mes derniers vêtements, voulant sentir la peau de Deidara contre la mienne, et m'assis derrière mon amant, caressant ses cuisses et son entre-jambe.

Puis mes caresses se firent plus insistantes au niveau du sexe de Deidara. Mon blond rejeta la tête en arrière à la recherche de mes lèvres. J'embrassai tendrement sa tempe, sa joue. Je m'attardai sur le lobe d'oreille de mon amant, le mordillant et le torturant.

Je continuai mes mouvements de va-et-vient sur le membre tendu de mon amoureux. Ses gémissements et ses râles de plaisir se firent de plus en plus fréquents. J'enfouis tendrement ma tête dans le cou de mon blond, respirant son parfum.

Deidara, sur le point d'atteindre le nirvana, tendis la main vers mon visage, effleurant ma joue avec passion, le regard embué par le désir.

Tout en continuant mes va-et-vient sur le sexe de Deidara, je glissai ma main libre de sa taille jusqu'à son torse. J'effleurai un bout de chair durcit du doigt et vit Deidara se cambrer de plaisir une ultime fois, se libérant dans ma main.

Mon blond s'écroula sur moi, essoufflé et à bout de force. Je tendis le bras, attrapant une boîte de mouchoirs qui traînait sur ma table de chevet.

D'un chuchotement rempli de tendresse, je lâchai un doux « Je t'aime. » à l'oreille de Deidara.

**xXx**

Je me réveillai en sueur, m'assoyant automatiquement.

Tout ça n'était donc qu'un rêve…

Je me désencombrai des couvertures dans l'espoir de calmer mes sueurs. Cependant, je remarquai quelque chose de bien plus problématique au niveau de mon entre-jambe une érection bien prononcée avec décidé de pointer le bout de son nez.

J'étais en état de choc; non seulement j'avais fait un rêve érotique à propos de Deidara, mais ce rêve m'avait procuré une érection !

Ce rêve, j'aurais dû le faire à propos de Hidan, pas mon meilleur ami !

Je me recouchai sur mon lit et fermai les yeux, essayant de penser à des choses désagréables pour faire disparaître la bosse proéminente se trouvant dans mes pantalons.

Malheureusement, les seules images qui apparaissaient dans mon esprit étaient celles auxquelles j'avais rêvé.

Soudain, un léger rire se fit entendre.

-Érection matinale, Itachi ?

xXxXx

**Dans le prochain chapitre !**

« Lorsque je sortis de la cuisine et entrai dans le corridor, je me serais attendu à tout sauf à ça. »

_**Une review ? (Je répondrai à chacune d'entre elles !)**_

_Piinky_ : Ah… Encore une promesse que je n'ai pas pu tenir.

_Itachi_ : Arrête d'en faire, alors.

_Piinky_ : C'est ce que je compte faire dorénavant.

_Deidara_ : Au moins, même si le chapitre est en retard, il est là !

_Piinky_ : Au moins… Mais l'autre risque de ne pas être là avant quelques semaines.

_Itachi_ : Pourquoi ? Ô.o

_Piinky_ : Je suis en processus de déménagement…:/ Mais je jure de poster le chapitre dix dès que je le pourrai !

_Itachi_ : Encore une promesse.

_Deidara_ : Mais elle poste toujours les chapitres dès qu'elle le peut, alors c'est une promesse qu'elle peut tenir ! =D

_Piinky_ : Hmm… Désolée en avance, chers lecteurs.


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Piinky-Giirl.

Couples : Euhh… Bon. Les couples ne seront pas en ordre pour que la surprise ne soit pas gâchée ! Pour sûr ça commencera avec du **Itachi/Hidan**. Il y aura du **Kakashi/Deidara**, du **Itachi/Deidara**… Du **Itachi/Naruto** aussi ! Du **Pain/Konan** et, éventuellement, du **Kakuzu/Hidan**… J'espère que je n'en oublie pas… Sinon je les rajouterai lorsque je le remarquerai !

Genre : **Schoolfic**, **UA**, **OOC**, **Romance**, **Angst**, **Yaoi** et un peu d'**Hétéro** !

Disclamair : Bah… Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... Et Facebook ne m'appartiens pas non plus !

Note : Le nom de famille du père de Naruto est en fait Namikaze, mais j'ai mis Uzumaki ici.

L'imparfait; chapitre 10.

Malheureusement, les seules qui apparaissaient dans mon esprit étaient celles auxquelles j'avais rêvé.

Soudain, un léger rire se fit entendre.

-Érection matinale, Itachi ?

Un énorme malaise s'empara de moi et je commençai à paniquer; je ne pouvais tout de même pas faire comme si de rien n'était après avoir fait un rêve aussi détaillé à propos de la personne qui se tenait à côté de moi !

Deidara tourna la tête de façon à ce qu'il puisse apercevoir mon visage sûrement rouge de gêne.

Un léger éclat de rire retentit une fois de plus.

-Ou un rêve érotique, peut-être ?

Et boum, en plein dans le mille.

Malheureusement, la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit pour ma défense fut : « Comment le sais-tu ? »

Deidara répondit d'abord d'un léger rire…

-Tu n'as pas répondu à « érection matinale »… Donc la seule autre raison pour se réveiller avec une érection est un rêve bien détaillé !

Mon ami, pas mon amoureux ni mon amant, appuya son coude sur le matelas et déposa son menton dans la paume de sa main surélevée.

-Qui était-ce ?

Avec toutes ces questions, j'étais incapable de me concentrer sur des choses désagréables et je revoyais les scènes de mon rêve sans cesse.

-Deidara, je…

Mon meilleur ami me coupa en plein milieu de ma phrase.

-C'était Hidan, n'est-ce pas ?

Le nom me poignarda comme un couteau en plein cœur, mais je ne le laissai pas paraître; Deidara m'offrait une bouée de sauvetage sans le savoir, je me devais de la saisir.

Pourtant, j'hésitais; mentir à mon meilleur ami me semblait impossible, lui qui connaissait chaque signification de mes « Hm. ».

-Euh… Oui, c'est ça.

Cependant, ça aurait été beaucoup trop facile si Deidara avait gobé mon mensonge lors de la première tentative.

Son air se renfrogna, accompagné d'un froncement prononcé des sourcils.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me mens ?

Je me sentais de plus en plus nerveux. Mes mains devenaient moites et je ne pouvais penser à une réplique quelque peu intelligente.

Au moins, l'avantage d'autant de nervosité s'était vite pointé; mon érection auparavant très prononcée avait totalement disparue.

-Si je te mens, c'est que je ne peux pas te dire la vérité, Dei.

Voilà. Une réponse suspecte à ajouter à un mensonge; quoi de plus crédible ? Et si nous additionnons tout ça, ça donne un Deidara plus que douteux.

Mais, franchement, comment peut-on avouer à son meilleur ami hétéro que nous avons rêvé que nous faisions l'amour avec lui ?

Si vous avez une idée, faites-moi la parvenir par courriel ou je ne sais quoi, parce que ça me semble totalement impossible.

-Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me dire la vérité ?

Toute cette conversation me rendait énormément mal à l'aise. Je devais absolument trouver un moyen de couper court à toutes ces paroles qui s'éternisaient.

Je m'assis vivement sur le matelas.

-Je vais aux toilettes.

Puis, avant même que Deidara ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour protester et me dire qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec moi, j'avais déjà refermé la porte derrière moi, appuyant mon dos contre celle-ci.

Tout à coup, un grincement de porte retentit. Il ne provenait pas de la porte sur laquelle j'étais appuyé, mais bien de celle de la chambre d'Ino.

Je m'en serais bien fiché si je n'étais pas seulement en sous-vêtements, mais évidemment, je l'étais et je ne voulais pas qu'aucune des filles me voit dans cet accoutrement.

Plusieurs choix s'offraient à moi: rester planté où je me tenais; retourner me cacher dans la chambre de Deidara ou me précipiter dans la salle de bain.

Cependant, je suis peut-être surdoué à l'école, mais je n'avais pas réfléchi assez rapidement et la porte à l'autre bout du couloir s'ouvrit, dévoilant une blonde avec quatre couettes plutôt défaites.

Si j'étais surpris de la retrouver en camisole et en mini-shorts, imaginez comment elle devait être surprise de me voir en boxer.

« Euh… » Fut tout ce qui réussit à passer mes lèvres.

De son côté, Temari (si je me souviens bien) secoua la tête en marmonnant des excuses et se dirigea vers une porte close; celle de la salle de bain.

Elle eut le temps d'y entrer avant que je ne remarque que c'était l'endroit où je devais supposément aller.

Pourtant, je n'avais pas un réel besoin d'y aller. C'était seulement la première excuse qui m'était passée par la tête.

J'attendis donc que Temari tire la chasse pour que Deidara n'aie aucun doute et je rouvris la porte de sa chambre.

Deidara était toujours dans son, se retournant vers moi seulement une fois que je fus assis sur mon propre lit.

-Vas-tu continuer à me mentir ?

Je soupirai. Il était évident qu'il ne me laisserait pas tranquille après le mensonge pitoyable que je lui avais servi quelques instants auparavant. Pourtant, j'avais cru possible qu'il oublie… Dommage.

La seule option qui me restait était donc de lui dire la vérité, lui dire que j'avais rêvé à lui. Espérons qu'il ne le prendra pas mal…

-D'accord, j'vais te dire la vérité.

Deidara se retourna un peu plus, accrochant son regard au mien.

-C'est à toi que j'ai rêvé.

Mon expression était l'une des plus sérieuses au monde. Pourtant, mon meilleur ami éclata de rire sans retenue.

Je me renfrognai.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

Lorsque Deidara s'arrêta enfin pour respirer, il pu enfin répondre à ma petite question.

-Il n'y a rien là ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve, peu importe la nature de celui-ci. Ça ne veut rien dire. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de gênant là-dedans.

Je me trouvais maintenant totalement dépassé par la situation; Deidara avait réagit de la manière opposée à laquelle j'avais cru qu'il réagirait.

-Mais bon… Je vois quand même pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me le dire au début.

Je hochai la tête pensivement, me retournant vers le lit de Deidara. Cependant, avec ce mouvement, ma peau sensible frotta une fois de trop contre les draps.

Dans un état de réel agacement, je me redressai subitement, faisant sursauter le blond qui était toujours étendu sur son lit.

-Et si on allait petit-déjeuner ?

Deidara ne se le fit pas demander deux fois et acquiesça.

Il s'assit tranquillement sur le rebord de son lit, ses pieds ne touchant presque pas le sol. Soit il était vraiment petit, soit son lit était vraiment grand.

-Quelle taille fais-tu, Dei ?

-Euh… Cinq pieds et quatre pouces environ… Pourquoi ?

Moi qui mesurais presque six pieds, c'était plutôt surprenant. Je comprenais mieux d'où venait la tête (de grandeur) que Deidara avait de moins que moi.

-Simplement pour savoir.

Mon ami haussa les épaules et se leva pour se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre.

Je me levai à mon tour, mais plutôt maladroitement (se lever sur un matelas parait beaucoup plus facile que ça ne l'est vraiment !). Je suivis Deidara hors de sa chambre et jusqu'à la cuisine, passant par les escaliers.

Deidara ouvrit le garde-manger lentement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

-Je ne sais pas. N'importe quoi fera l'affaire.

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Deidara sortit une boîte de céréales du garde-manger et vin la poser sur la table.

Je m'y assis au même moment où une fille aux cheveux roses pénétra dans la cuisine.

-Bon matin.

Sakura était toujours à moitié endormie, mais lorsque son regard se déposa sur moi, ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus grand, comme si elle était surprise.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent un peu trop longtemps sur moi à mon goût, puis elle se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur sans un seul mot. Pourtant, j'aurais parié que ses joues étaient devenues de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais de mal& Et à bien y repenser, Temari s'était excusée en me voyant lorsque nous nous étions croisés devant la salle de bain.

Sakura ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit du jus d'orange.

-Sakura, peux-tu me passer le lait s'il te plait ?

La fille en question hocha la tête et sortit l'objet demandé par mon meilleur ami.

Deidara prit le lait et ouvrit une armoire, y prenant deux bols, et un tiroir, y retirant deux cuillères.

Le blond vint s'asseoir à table avec toute son artillerie, se servit et commença à manger sans rien dire.

Sakura était déjà partie après s'être servi un verre de jus. Je posai donc la question qui me torturait l'esprit depuis quelques minutes.

-Dei ?

-Hm ?

-Trouves-tu que Sakura m'observait beaucoup ?

Mon ami haussa les épaules, avalant une bouchée de céréales.

-Peut-être parce que t'es en sous-vêtements ?

Je me regardai pour constater que j'avais effectivement oublié de m'habiller après être « revenu » de la salle de bain.

Je relevai la tête vers Deidara, l'observant.

-Toi aussi t'es en boxer.

Il me donna une claque amicale sur l'épaule.

-Mais je ne suis pas aussi bien fouttu que toi.

Il est vrai que d'avoir fait du basket pendant quatre ans (de la cinquième jusqu'à l'année dernière) aide à développer des tablettes et un torse bien bâtit… Il est donc vrai que je parais un peu plus bâtit que Deidara qui a une taille svelte et des épaules frêles.

Je soupirai légèrement avant de me lever de table.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Je vais simplement me changer.

Lorsque je sortis de la cuisine et passai dans le corridor, je me serais attendu à tout sauf à ça.

Je me serais attendu à tout sauf à la personne que Sakura avait fait entrer sans même que nous l'entendions sonner, sans même que nous entendions la fille aux cheveux roses ouvrir la porte.

À tout sauf ce qu'il allait me dire, ce qui allait me détruire.

xXxXx

**Dans le prochain chapitre !**

« Je me tenais immobile, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce. J'avais peur que si je changeais d'appuis, mes jambes me laisseraient tomber et je m'effondrerais au sol. »

_**Une review ? (Je répondrai à chacune d'entre elles !)**_

_Piinky_ : Enfin !

_Itachi_ : En effet, c'est le cas de le dire !

_Piinky_ : Pardon pour l'ennui que peut provoquer ce chapitre, il est ennuyant, je l'admets… Et je n'ai même pas d'excuse pour me justifier ! D :

_Deidara_ : Chut !

_Piinky_ : Quoi ? OO

_Deidara_ : Tais-toi et commence à écrire les chapitres suivants à la main ! Je veux le onzième chapitre le plus tôt possible !

_Piinky_ : Oui, maître ? u.u (Félicitation à moi pour avoir publié le dixième chapitre ? xD)

_Itachi_ : *Sors le fouet.* Au travail, esclave ! MOUHAHAHAHA !


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : Piinky-Giirl.

Couples : Euhh… Bon. Les couples ne seront pas en ordre pour que la surprise ne soit pas gâchée ! Pour sûr ça commencera avec du **Itachi/Hidan**. Il y aura du **Kakashi/Deidara**, du **Itachi/Deidara**… Du **Itachi/Naruto** aussi ! Du **Pain/Konan** et, éventuellement, du **Kakuzu/Hidan**… J'espère que je n'en oublie pas… Sinon je les rajouterai lorsque je le remarquerai !

Genre : **Schoolfic**, **UA**, **OOC**, **Romance**, **Angst**, **Yaoi** et un peu d'**Hétéro** !

Disclamair : Bah… Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... Et Facebook ne m'appartiens pas non plus !

Note : Le nom de famille du père de Naruto est en fait Namikaze, mais j'ai mis Uzumaki ici.

L'imparfait; chapitre 11.

Je me serais attendu à tout sauf la personne que Sakura avait faite entrer sans même que nous l'entendions et sans même que nous entendions la fille aux cheveux roses ouvrir la porte.

À tout sauf ce qu'il allait me dire, ce qui allait me détruire.

-Itachi, je viens te dire adieu.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent plus grand sous le choc; je ne comprenais pas très bien le sens de sa phrase, mais je savais qu'elle n'était pas de bon augure.

Sakura faisait danser ses yeux de mon petit (peut-être ex.) copain à moi, ne comprenant rien à la situation.

-Hidan ? Je ne comprends pas…

Ledit garçon secoua la tête puis me regarda, pas une once d'émotion accrochée à son regard.

-Nous deux, c'est terminé.

Quatre mots. Quatre mots qui me brisèrent le cœur encore plus que l'homme que j'avais aperçu à l'appartement d'Hidan, qui me firent souffrir plus que tous les couteaux de l'univers qui se planteraient dans ma poitrine.

Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de pleurer devant lui. Pas une fois de plus, non.

Je restai figé là, la bouche entrouverte, à regarder Hidan et lui me scrutant attentivement.

Sakura s'était subtilement évadée vers les escaliers, nous laissant seuls.

-Mais… Pourquoi ?

Je souhaitais de tout mon cœur que Deidara sorte de la cuisine pour venir me voir, qu'il jette ce bâtard à la porte et que je ne puisse plus jamais entendre sa voix. Et surtout pas les explications que j'avais demandées, mais que je ne voulais pas vraiment connaître, en fait.

Cependant, tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on le veut…

-J'ai trouvé quelqu'un de mieux.

Un énième coup de poignard au cœur.

-Depuis quand…?

Je demandais sans trop vouloir savoir. Mon cerveau était placé en mode « automatique » et posait toutes les questions me passant par la tête.

-Une semaine ou deux, je ne sais plus.

Ma mâchoire décrocha; Il me trompait depuis tout ce temps ?

-Avec le mec que j'ai vu hier ?

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je posais toutes ces stupides interrogations ? Mon cerveau aurait dû me faire survivre à la place de m'aider à mourir ! Soit j'avais un côté très masochiste, soit… Soit ? Non, je suis vraiment maso.

-Oui, avec Kakuzu.

Si ma mâchoire avait pu tomber plus bas, je suis certain qu'elle l'aurait fait.

-Je…

Mes mains commencèrent à trembler et je déglutis bruyamment. Je serrai mes mains en poings contre mon torse, essayant de contrôler les stupides tremblements qui me trahissaient.

Hidan regarda lentement sa montrer. Devait-il aller rejoindre Kakuzu quelque part ?

-Dois-tu aller voir quelqu'un ?

L'homme se tenant devant moi reposa son regard sur mes yeux puis haussa les épaules.

-J'ai tout mon temps.

Tout son temps pour me torturer, pensai-je. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui montrer que je souffrais, je ne pouvais pas le laisser savoir qu'il me faisait mal, qu'il me tuait.

Quelqu'un appela mon nom de la cuisine, mais seulement à demi conscient, je ne l'entendis qu'à moitié.

-Itachi ?

J'arrêtai de respirer un court instant. Peut-être que les souhaits se réalisent à retardement, car c'était bien Deidara qui m'avait appelé.

Le blond sortit de la cuisine.

-Itachi, qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Puis il aperçu l'homme se tenant près de la porte.

-Mais que… TOI ! Espèce de… de ! DE CONNARD ! SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Hidan passa une main sur ses cheveux tirés vers l'arrière, riant légèrement.

-Comme tu veux…

Puis il s'adressa à moi.

-De toute façon, je ne te laisse pas seul. Regarde la belle fille qui se tient à tes côtés !

Je voyais déjà Deidara serrer la mâchoire et fermer ses mains en poings; s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était de se faire prendre pour une fille.

Mais Hidan continua.

-Et puis, à voir vos vêtements, tu n'auras pas trop le temps de t'ennuyer de moi, pas vrai ?

Et avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passait, je voyais déjà le grand parleur se tenir la mâchoire et Deidara se masser la même droite. Tout c'était passé si vite que je n'avais qu'entrevu le poing de Deidara voler vers le visage de mon ex.

Mon ami blond n'eut besoin que de pointer la porte pour que Hidan quitte les lieux en trombe, jetant un regard furieux à Deidara avant que ce dernier ne referme la porte.

Je me tenais immobile, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce. J'avais peur que si je changeais d'appuis mes jambes me laisseraient tomber et que je m'effondrais au sol.

Je fixais le sol, n'osant pas regarder ailleurs; surtout pas mon ami. Je sentais ses yeux posés sur moi, attendant que je relève la tête et que je croise son regard bleu océan.

Cependant, je pouvais entendre des pas au premier étage; sûrement que Sakura avait dit aux autres filles qu'il se passait quelque chose d'intéressant au rez-de-chaussée.

Deidara soupira. Peut-être que lui aussi avait entendu les pas. Ou bien était-il exaspéré par le fait que je fixe le plancher continuellement.

-Itachi.

Par automatisme, je relevai la tête. Défi perdu.

Mon regard croisa deux billes bleues, puis je tournai rapidement la tête, l'océan dans les yeux de mon ami étant trop intense.

Deidara passa à côté de moi et attrapa mon poignet, m'entraînant vers sa chambre. Inutile de vous décrire le chemin, vous le connaissez déjà, non ? Escaliers, tourner à gauche, chambre à Deidara. C'est simple. Plus que simple même.

En grimpant les escaliers, nous avions eu le temps d'apercevoir les filles qui se pressaient pour retourner dans la chambre d'Ino; de bonnes espionnes ne doivent pas se faire prendre après tout. Je me foutais totalement qu'elles nous espionnent, tout ce que je voulais était m'endormir et ne plus jamais me réveiller.

Nous entrâmes dans la chambre de mon ami qui referma la porte à ma place.

Je restai planté dos à la porte quelques moments avant que Deidara se décide enfin à briser le silence.

-Vois le bon côté des choses !

Je marmonnai qu'il n'y avait pas de bon côté à cette situation, ce qui, de mon point de vue, était vrai.

-Oui il y en a ! Au moins, après cette merde, tu ne peux pas trouver quelqu'un de pire !

Je secouai la tête et m'étendis sur mon lit temporaire. Je savais bien que Deidara essayait de me remonter le moral, mais je l'aimais la merde dont il parlait. Et je l'aimais encore, peu importe le mal qu'il venait de me faire.

On dirait que tout ce que je fais (résultats scolaires, relations amoureuses…) n'est jamais assez bien pour personne.

Pour le moment, j'avais besoin qu'on me rassure.

-Est-ce que tu sortirais avec moi, Dei ?

L'expression faciale de Deidara le décrivait sur le point de la crise cardiaque, ce qui est assez drôle, tout de même.

-Si tu étais gay, voudrais-tu de moi ? Je me suis mal exprimé auparavant, désolé…

La réponse de Deidara fut presque automatique, contrairement à ce que je m'attendais.

-J'imagine. T'as pas vu toutes les admiratrices que tu as à l'école ? C'est sûr et certain qu'il y a au moins un admirateur là-dedans !

Une ombre de sourire passa sur mes lèvres je crois bien que c'était un oui.

-Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Mon ami secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute ! La seule chose qui aurait pu lui donner une bonne raison de te quitter c'est le fait que tu n'as pas voulu coucher avec lui.

Soudain, une ampoule clignota dans ma tête; Deidara avait totalement raison. La seule fois où il me l'avait proposé, j'avais refusé parce que ça faisait seulement une semaine que nous sortions ensemble. Par la suite, il a sûrement rencontré Kakuzu, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il ne me l'avait pas redemandé…

Je souris tristement; et dire que je sortais avec quelqu'un qui m'aimait seulement pour le sexe…

-J'crois que tu as trouvé la réponse, Dei.

-Réponse à quoi ?

-Il m'a largué parce que je n'avais pas voulu le faire avec lui.

Je m'assis en tailleur sur le lit que je n'avais pas refait depuis mon réveil.

-Tu sais, tu peux pleurer si tu en a envie…

Je secouai la tête d'un non catégorique; je n'allais pas verser une seule larme pour quelqu'un qui se fout de moi !

-Pleurer fait du bien parfois…

-Je m'en fiche complètement. Tu ne crois pas que j'ai assez pleuré hier ?

En fait, si je ne pleurais pas, c'était pour une seule raison. Pas le fait que Deidara soit là, non, il m'a déjà vu pleurer quelques fois. Mais si je refuse d'utiliser mes glandes lacrymales, c'est simplement pour me prouver que je suis fort, que je me foutais moi aussi de cet imbécile.

Hidan me rappelle mon père; le genre d'homme pour qui tu n'es important que le temps où tu lui sers à quelque chose. Après, c'est comme si tu n'avais jamais existé.

Je ne me serais jamais douté que Hidan était comme ça, comme mon père. Comme mon putain de père. Comme cet homme que je déteste tant.

Je secouai brusquement la tête, envoyant mes pensées valser dans un coin sombre d'où elles ne sortiraient jamais.

-Dei ?

-Quoi ?

-J'vais te faire une promesse.

Je regardai Deidara qui fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Je te promets que je ne pleurerai jamais plus pour personne. Jamais.

Mon meilleur ami afficha un sourire presque triste sur son visage.

-Alors moi aussi je vais te promettre quelque chose.

Je n'attendis que quelques instants avant que Deidara n'ouvre la bouche pour parler.

-Je te promets que je vais toujours rester avec toi dans les moments les plus difficiles et que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Comme ça tu n'auras pas besoin de retenir tes larmes, parce que tu n'auras jamais de raison pour pleurer.

Il faut avouer que ces paroles n'étaient pas très masculines, mais je m'en fichais. C'est ça l'amitié, non ? Toujours être là l'un pour l'autre…

Je souris… Sincèrement cette fois-ci.

-Et si on allait manger, et pour de bon cette fois-ci ?

Deidara hocha la tête puis me pointa.

-On devrait peut-être s'habiller d'abord, non ?

Ah… J'allais monter pour cette même raison au départ et j'avais presque oublié.

Je cherchai mon sac du regard, mais il m'était impossible de le trouver, comme s'il avait disparu.

Je demandai à mon ami s'il n'avait pas vu ce que je cherchais, mais il répondit négativement.

Pourtant, sa chambre n'est pas en désordre, mon sac ne peut donc pas être enfoui sous une pile de vêtements et de je-ne-sais-quoi.

À moins que…

Nos regards se croisèrent en même temps et à l'unisson, nous grognâmes un « Ino ».

xXxXx

**Dans le prochain chapitre !**

Mouhahahahaha… Surprise à vous, chers lecteurs ! XD

_**Une petite review ? (Je répondrai à chacune d'entre elles !)**_

_Piinky_ : Voilà !

_Deidara _: Finalement ! :)

_Piinky_ : Pas de commentaires ! J'étais super déprimée pour écrire ce chapitre !

_Itachi_ : Tu es super déprimée de nature, tu ne crois pas ?

_Piinky_ : Non, je ne crois pas. Personne ne s'intéresse donc à la raison ?

_Itachi_ : Non, personne.

_Deidara_ : Tais-toi, Ita… Moi oui !

_Piinky_ : J'étais triste parce que je n'ai eu que deux reviews pour le dernier chapitre… :(

_Itachi_ : Compte-toi chanceuse d'en avoir autant.

_Piinky_ : Merci beaucoup de ton soutient Itachi… T.T En espérant que ce chapitre sera mieux reçu, oui ? :)


End file.
